


have you ever been in love

by sunshineships



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kaydel has opinions, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining, Rey is dramatic sometimes, Study Buddies, i will tag as i go? i've never done this before, rated explicit for the future, soft rey, softer Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineships/pseuds/sunshineships
Summary: “I hope you don’t think it’s creepy that I switched into your section,” she said with a nervous smile.“I don’t. I swear,” he said as seriously as he could so she would know that he definitely did not, under any circumstances, think it was creepy. “But I would’ve switched into yours if I had known that was possible. So maybe we’re both creepy.”She laughed at that, and he noticed it was becoming one of his favorite sounds. “Maybe,” she agreed.Ben and Rey meet each other for the first time during their first week as juniors at university. If Ben is falling fast, Rey is close on his heels.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. you're pulling my heart...

Ben had fallen for Rey by the end of syllabus week.  
  
They weren’t in the same program. They couldn’t be. There was no way that Ben would’ve missed it if Rey had been in his program for the past two years. But they were in two of the same courses this semester. Physics II and Differential Equations. Both courses were monsters in their own right, and he knew going in that it would be best to skip lecture all together and just work alone as he did best. But then Rey stumbled into diff eq late that first Monday of class, and haphazardly threw herself into the seat next his.  
  
A TA circulated some paper copies of the syllabus as the professor rambled on about just how crucial this class would be for their futures in engineering. Ben had a stack handed to him, and out of courtesy, he picked two out and passed the rest to the row in front of him. He slid one of his two over to Rey, who quickly smiled at him appreciatively before returning her attention to her planner. But then her head popped right back up.  
  
“Oh,” she said fulling facing him. “You sat behind me in physics this morning, right?”  
  
Ben remembered and was caught off guard that she remembered. He didn’t even realize that she noticed him at all. The nine am Physics II lecture was a lot larger than diff eq. There had to be over two hundred students packed in that lecture hall, but Ben had no problem focusing on the girl who sat mere inches in front of him. He usually wasn’t like that. Cute girls were everywhere in college. It had been hard to get used to coming from an all-boys boarding school, but he found that girls were often just like boys, and that they disliked him just about equally. But there was something about this girl that kept on pulling his attention back in. Maybe it was the way she laughed under her breath with her friend for the entirety of lecture. Maybe it was the unique hair situation she had going on with three buns. Maybe it was just her face which he caught glimpses of whenever she turned her head to the left or right. Whatever it was, he was pretty sure it had him staring at her like a creep.  
  
“Oh my God, it’s totally ok, if you don’t remember,” she said quickly, and a redness began to spread on her face. “I just really remember faces-.”  
  
“No, I remember,” he answered actively trying to sound normal and polite. “I remember your hair actually.”  
  
Before he could panic about how strange of thing it was to specifically remember someone’s hair, her face broke into a smile. He felt the floor go out from underneath him. He didn’t know people could smile like that. “Oh, cool. We’re both screwed this semester, huh? Physics II and this.”  
  
“I know right?” This was good. Just regular syllabus week small talk. He could handle this.  
  
“I’m Rey, by the way,” she said.  
  
“Ben.”  
  
They just looked at each for a moment, and Ben scrambled for something, anything else to say before she looked away. But luckily, she saved him.  
  
“What’s your major, Ben? There’s no way you’re an ME.”  
  
He was about to answer with his own major, but then he caught himself. “Wait, why is there no way I’m an ME? I could be an ME.”  
  
She chuckled softly. “I’m an ME.”  
  
“Oh,” he said, and he couldn’t stop himself before giving her another once-over. The white dress, the boots, the jewelry. Nothing about her really said mechanical engineering.  
  
“Oh,” she repeated raising an eyebrow. “I don’t look like an ME?”  
  
“What? No! Of course you do. I was just-.”  
  
“I’m kidding,” she laughed. “I’m kidding. I know that ME is a sausage fest.”  
  
He relaxed a little bit. “It really is, but my major is no better.”  
  
“Wait, don’t tell me,” she said slowly. “Electrical engineering?” He shook his head. “Math.” He shook his head again. She pursed her lips and really looked at him. Her eyes traveled over his hair, his face, his clothes. “Ah! Aerospace, duh.”  
  
He finally nodded, and he knew he was smiling, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. “How’d you guess?”  
  
She shrugged. “I don’t know. You just look like one.”  
  
On Wednesday, Ben saw Rey in physics lecture again. She was so focused on the material, writing down almost every single word from the lecture slides into her notebook. Twice, she tapped on her friend’s shoulder and whispered something in her ear, causing her friend to promptly raise her hand and ask the professor a question. Ok, Ben thought. She’s a little shy. Just when he was starting to focus on physics instead of Rey, she turned around and smiled at him.  
  
“Hey, Ben,” she whispered.  
  
“Hey, Rey,” he whispered back.  
  
Ben didn’t write down a single note after that.  
  
He saw her that afternoon in diff eq lecture. She arrived on time and sat next to him on purpose. Again, she was very diligent in her note taking. This time he could see it close up. She had three highlighters, a pen, and a pencil out, and she used all of them in tandem. It was very hypnotizing to watch. Ben learned more from watching her notes that he did from the professor.  
  
On Friday, Rey didn’t sit in front of him. When she showed up with her friend, she gestured to the empty seats on his right.  
  
“Are these open?” she asked. She knew that they were. The past two days he only sat next to Poe, who was already asleep on his left.  
  
“Of course,” he said.  
  
Rey introduced him to Kaydel, and Ben introduced them to a snoring Poe. Ben didn’t even attempt getting his notebook out during lecture with Rey sitting this close to him. She was dressed down as everyone was on a Friday, but her hair didn’t stray from those three buns. She smelled like coffee and laundry detergent. When class was dismissed, he had to ask.  
  
“What section are you in for diff eq recitation?” he asked. “I’m in BB8 at three.” If there was a God, and that God cared for him in the slightest, Rey would be in that recitation. It should’ve been enough to attend lectures with her. He should be thrilled that he even got to see her today at all, but some sort of addiction was setting in.  
  
She quickly pulled out her phone and opened her schedule. “I’m in,” she squinted. “Shit. I’m in BB9 at three.” She peered up at him with those soft brown eyes. “But I’ll see you on Monday, right?”  
  
“Right,” he nodded. Fuck God, he thought.  
  
Ben watched Rey and Kaydel leave together and wondered if he would be able to do anything this weekend without thinking about her. He realized he was doing that thing his mother always warned him not to do. Don’t hyper fixate, she’d say. Don’t get obsessive, she’d add. In high school, he was just terrible at it. He obsessed about his grades, his tennis competitions, his bullies, his parents’ divorce. In college, he got what his therapist might call “better”. He had more friends, less enemies. He stopped playing tennis competitively. Classwork carried less emotional baggage when no one was expecting him to be a valedictorian. His mind was freer. He was able to handle multiple responsibilities without falling apart.  
  
But then this girl. A girl who he only knew the first name of and that she was a mechanical engineer. She was always in the very front of his brain space, making everything else seem so insignificant. It was a problem, and it was his fault. It wasn’t right to be so attracted to someone based on her physical appearance and the mildest of conversations. Oh, and the amazing way she smelled.  
  
In recitation, he got his notebook out and readied his pencil. The TA in charge of his recitation began to speak briefly about simple harmonic motion, and Ben willed himself to focus. He was going to pay the fuck attention for once. He wasn’t going to think about three buns, white teeth, or tanned skin. He came to college to learn and to do nothing el-.  
  
Rey breezed through the door. She was red in the face and panting a little bit. She immediately walked up to the TA and whispered something to him, who rolled his eyes and waved her away. Rey peered into the classroom, and her eyes landed on him. She smiled at him gently and began her journey toward the back of room. Toward him.  
  
She sat in the only empty desk remaining, right next to him. And leaned in his direction. He leaned in too.  
  
“So if you go to the Dean of Students, and ask nicely,” she whispered. “They can change your recitation section for you.”  
  
Ben didn’t take down a single note during recitation.  
  
After class, Ben walked with Rey to the student apartments. She lived in Coruscant, he lived in Alderaan. She told him that he gave off a very Alderaan vibe. He told her that he had no idea what that meant, and she laughed, and said, “Exactly.” They talked about how boring diff eq was, and how fun their physics professor was trying to be. She asked him whether he preferred planes or spaceships. He answered with spaceships. And he asked her why she choose ME, and he learned that she really loved cars. Really, truly loved cars. She loved cars so much that she learned German, Italian, and Japanese just in case she ended up having to work for a foreign company. They were both third years, and they were both very tired of going to school. She learned that his last name was Organa-Solo, and he learned that hers was Johnson. The sun began to set, and Ben watched the light paint her skin golden and turn her eyes a honeyed color as she talked about how she met Kaydel. Kaydel was kind of crazy, apparently, but had a good heart. Ben explained that Poe was just regular crazy.  
  
They stopped at a crossroads. Coruscant to the East and Alderaan to the West.  
  
“I hope you don’t think it’s creepy that I switched into your section,” she said with a nervous smile.  
  
“I don’t. I swear,” he said as seriously as he could so she would know that he definitely did not, under any circumstances, think it was creepy. “But I would’ve switched into yours if I had known that was possible. So maybe we’re both creepy.”  
  
She laughed at that, and he noticed it was becoming one of his favorite sounds. “Maybe,” she agreed.  
  
“And um, do you have your phone?”  
  
Ben and Rey switched phones and inserted their numbers. Ben had a feeling he wouldn’t get the courage to text her this weekend, but he was satisfied that he could at least ask for her number. And the smile that tugged on her lips when they returned their phones was reward enough.  
  
Rey waved a goodbye, and headed East. As Ben headed West, he thought about three buns, white teeth, and tanned skin.


	2. Keeping Me Up In The Dark (bonus: Rey POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter! Rey and Kaydel eat lunch and discuss their differing opinions on Ben Solo. 
> 
> I wrote this for fun because Rey is a special kind of obsessed with Ben, and Kaydel is so over it.

“I think I’m going to cry,” Rey said over lunch on the first Friday of the semester.  
  
“Oh Jesus,” Kaydel sighed. “He is literally just a tall boy.”  
  
But he wasn’t just a tall boy. He was a tall, hot boy. A tall, hot, aerospace engineering, smart boy with amazing hair.  
  
His name was Ben.  
  
She met him four days ago, and she had yet to notice a single fault in him since then. He was clean, smelled good (like cinnamon?), and after stalking him on LinkedIn, she learned that he was president of the astronomy club, treasurer for club tennis, and had interned with Boeing last summer. Boeing. Even better, he was so welcoming, which makes him sound like a church greeter, but it was true. He never objected to sitting next to her, and even looked happy to see her on Wednesday in diff eq (he didn’t make a lot of facial expressions, but she could tell). He was kind of distracting in class with the way he would just sit back and not even bother to jot down an equation, but it was addicting to sit next to him and to just be in his presence.  
  
After Wednesday, she had suspected that she had a pretty intense crush on this boy she knew next to nothing about, but now she knew she was going crazy.  
  
When she saw that stupid BB9 instead of BB8 in her schedule, she wanted to fucking scream. And this was weird even to her because there was no reason for her to care that much about a single recitation. But she was furious. Angry beyond belief that she was denied another opportunity to sit next to him again. She didn’t convey any of these unexpected emotions to Ben of course. She kept her composure like a normal fucking person and headed to her ten am with Kaydel. Throughout the class, Kaydel kept telling her to focus and take notes, but she just couldn’t. She wanted to see Ben before Monday so badly she thought she would implode. By lunch, all of her anger had transformed into sadness.  
  
“I’m serious,” Rey said, feeling the tears right behind her eyes. “Recitations are always more intimate. He’s going to sit next to some other girl, they’re going to bond over small talk, and he’s going to forget who I am by Monday.”  
  
“Ok, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Kaydel asked more seriously than usual. She set her fork down and peered into Rey’s eyes. “Should we get out of the sun?”  
  
“I know how I sound, Kay. Trust me. I do. But I just…” she struggled to explain it as she thought about his lips. Full and smirking down at her immaculate notes. “He’s so handsome.”  
  
Kaydel was not impressed. “Poe’s handsome. Why aren’t your panties wet over him too?”  
  
Rey winced, not liking just how well Kaydel seemed to know her. “Let’s leave my panties out of this. And I agree. Poe is good looking. But with Ben, it’s like all he has to do is look at me, and I get butterflies so hard I feel like I could float.”  
  
It was true. Rey felt a delicious sort of high every time his eyes met hers. It was deeper than physical attraction, and completely foreign to her. She never had crushes in all of grade school. She was too busy studying herself to tears in the effort to get good grades. She needed scholarships to get into university, and she needed to get into university to avoid becoming another foster-care statistic. But once she finally arrived at university, boys were moving much too quickly for her. The time for puppy love, first kisses, and first dates were over without her having done any of it. She studied with a boy twice her freshman year, and then he asked her when they were finally just going to fuck. And this was not a standalone incident. Every boy wanted easy sex. No-strings attached sex. Sex after the shortest of conversations at parties. Rey was not prepared, and she started dating a guy just so she would have an excuse to not participate. She never had a crush on Mitaka though. He was kind and always asked very nicely for sex, but he never made her feel as light as air.  
  
“Yeah, you’re practically two inches above the ground,” Kaydel said. “But you don’t really know anything about him. And if I’m being honest, he’s giving me-,” she lowered her voice, “-Darth Vader superfan vibes. Like, I bet he’s seen The Joker more than once.”  
  
“Fucking spare me, Kay,” Rey said rolling her eyes. “Everyone you bring home is unhinged or borderline geriatric.”  
  
“Snap was literally only fifty!” she snapped back. “And I’m not saying I wouldn’t bag Ben. I’m just saying that he might be a little intense for someone like you.”  
  
Rey shook her head adamantly. Yes, he was big, wore dark colors, and had the resting face of a freight train, but Rey could tell that all of that was just on the surface. Beneath all of it was something gentle and sweet. She could see it in his eyes and his grin. In the way he asked her what her recitation section was.  
  
“No,” Rey said. “I don’t know him yet, but I don’t think he’s too intense. And if he is, he’s just hot enough that I might not care.”  
  
“Wow, you’re really into this guy,” Kaydel said with a chuckle. “Look, I was only withholding this information from you because men are trash and we shouldn’t chase after them, but I’ll make an exception. Just this once.”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“You can switch into his section.”  
  
And just like that, the clouds parted, and golden rays of light shined down upon her.  
  
“Wait, what?” Rey exclaimed.  
  
It was fifteen minutes to three, so Rey had to sprint to catch a bus to the Dean of Students, beg the lady at the front desk to let her see someone, and then beg that someone to switch her section from BB9 to BB8.  
  
“Why?” that someone asked, perplexed, and somewhat scared at Rey’s desperation.  
  
“I reserve my right to not disclose that information,” she said quickly.  
  
That someone rolled their eyes, and with a few clicks, she had been officially moved into section BB8.  
  
Then it was another sprint to class and seeing the look on Ben’s face when she walked in, she knew that it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like a list of Kaydel's hookups, wouldn't you? (Greg Grunberg, who plays Snap in the movies, is actually fifty-three! He looks so young though) 
> 
> I love me some impulsive Rey. Her shipping herself to Ben in The Last Jedi was iconic, and I just had to recreate it in a fluffy college-AU. 
> 
> And while fluff is nice, Ben rubs one out in the next chapter, so please have fun with that ;)


	3. The Thought Of You Keeps Grabbing My Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben vs. Rey's tank top

“Give me the Rey update,” Poe said.  
  
Ben eyed him across the table they were sharing in studio. “Stop asking me that.”  
  
“Come on,” he goaded. “If you keep your feelings bottled up inside, one day you’re going to explode and kill us all.”  
  
Poe had been invested in Ben and Rey’s interactions ever since Ben told Poe that the girl in their physics lecture switched into his diff eq recitation section. Poe found her actions completely absurd, somewhat creepy, and very cute. So from time to time he’d ask for _the Rey update_. He wanted to know where things were going, if Ben had scared her off yet, and what not.  
  
“I happen to enjoy bottling up my feelings.” It was true. Keeping his feelings inside where no one could see them was safe and easy. Letting them out was usually where his troubles began.  
  
“Those are your angry feelings though. And I agree that we should definitely keep those under wraps,”-Poe had been on the other side of Ben’s fury once before and had no intentions of ever witnessing it again-, “but love is different.”  
  
Under his hair, Ben felt the tips of his ears go hot. Getting drunk and telling Poe that he was in love with Rey had proven itself to be a mistake. He’d never stop bringing it up now. But he was also probably right. The way he felt about Rey couldn’t be more different from the way he felt when he was upset. She was the antithesis of his anger. A golden light in his mind. It was a feeling that he didn’t mind letting up to the surface.  
  
“There’s really not that much to update you on,” Ben reluctantly began. “She’s still perfect. We study together when we can. Things are easy.”  
  
“She coming over tonight?”  
  
“Yes,” Ben answered.  
  
That was another nice thing about Rey. She liked to come over.  
  
It was always very innocent though. She would drop by mostly while the sun was still out, and they’d knockout physics homework or diff eq problem sets together until she got sleepy. While he couldn’t pay attention in class to save his life, working with Rey on their shared assignments was…engaging. It turned out Rey had a competitive streak that matched his own which transformed every problem into a race and every disagreement into a heated debate. The debates were his favorite because she was so easy to fight with. And this was not something he thought could be possible. To argue with someone while laughing.  
  
“Dude, you just got the most disgusting, dreamy look on your face,” Poe laughed. “You’re in trouble.”  
  
Ben agreed but had no idea that he’d be sinking even further into trouble that night when she came over.  
  
It was a week out to their first physics midterm, and Ben desperately needed Rey’s help. But his academic concerns went out the window when she showed up in a white tank top with the skinniest straps. She acted as if everything was normal even though she was practically waging sexual warfare on him. How was he supposed to learn about Gauss’s Law when he was so busy learning that Rey’s freckles traveled across her shoulders, down her back, and down toward her tits. Tits that had nipples. Well, obviously he figured her tits had nipples before, but now he could see them, hard and straining against the tight, elastic material of her top. He was learning that nipples could stay hard for much longer than he thought. Or maybe hers were just like that all the time. Perfectly perky. Always ready for him to circle with his thumbs. So easy to wrap his tongue around, to suck between his lips-.  
  
“Ben, I would’ve worn my nun uniform if I knew you’d be this distracted,” Rey said suddenly.  
  
“Huh?” he lurched to attention. His eyes snapped up to Rey’s, and she sat there smirking at him. One eyebrow floating above the other.  
  
“My boobs are not going to help you on next week’s midterm,” she added.  
  
“I wasn’t-!”  
  
“Oh, yes you were,” she laughed, her grin taking up her whole face.  
  
He sighed and slumped in his seat. He was caught staring. “Fine. I was. I apologize, but in my defense, they’re like…right there.”  
  
Rey gasped dramatically, and he knew he was in for one of her theatrical rants. “Oh, my deepest apologies for dressing like the whore of Babylon today! It was never my intention to seduce you into the pits of hell with my bosoms. Pray tell, what are the appropriate coverings for studying, my Lord?”  
  
“Shut up, Rey,” he said. He was now burning red in the face, which was probably her goal, but he couldn’t help but smile down at her. Whenever she found something to tease him about, she always made a point to relish in it.  
  
“I’m serious,” she said with wide eyes. “Maybe I’ll bring a poncho next time? A sweater vest? Should I just go full potato sack?”  
  
“ _Shut up, Rey._ ”  
  
When Rey left (with a hug that left him feeling drunk), Ben tried to busy himself with work from his other classes, but she danced around his mind incessantly. Half angel, half demon. He kept on remembering the sweet parts of her. Her laugh, her flowery smell, the way she looked at him when she was listening to him speak. But he also kept envisioning her in ways that one just shouldn’t envision their study buddy. Her pulling that ridiculous tank top off. Her own fingers teasing her nipples. His mouth on her nipples. His mouth everywhere. Her neck, her stomach, at the tops of those thighs. _Fuck_ , her thighs haunted him.  
  
Giving up, he got inside the shower. At this point, almost completely hard just thinking about her tits and thighs, he was too weak for a cold one. He let the water steam up around him and gripped himself at his base. He wondered what she would think if she knew what he was doing right now. The part of him that was so skilled at feeling shame was sure she’d be disgusted. But the other part of him, the part that felt completely at peace in her presence, wasn’t so sure.  
  
Stoking himself slowly at first, he imagined telling her about how hard she makes him. He’d tell her about what her short dresses do to him. How her tight little tank top almost broke him. And instead of pushing him away, she’d be happy. She’d want him back. He’d kiss her, and she’d kiss him back, moaning into his mouth, her hands his hair. If she were wearing the white dress, with the buttons all the way down, she’d undo each one just for him. And she’d tell him so as she revealed herself to him. That it was all for him.  
  
Ben stroked down to the head of his cock and pressed his thumb into drop of precum collecting there. He sighed softly to himself before increasing his pace and torturing himself by passing quickly over his head. With his precum as lube, the skin there was far too sensitive, but he knew this wasn’t going to last long in the first place.  
  
He thought about drawing her soft, bare body against his own. Feeling her warmth, hearing her short breaths. He’d get to actually put his mouth all over her. Kiss her all the way down to her panties before sliding them down and off her legs. He’d place her thighs over his shoulders, and he wouldn’t even have the strength to tease her. His mouth would be there in an instant. His lips and his tongue meeting her soft, slick pussy.  
  
Ben, lost in his fantasy of Rey’s cunt, began to pump himself at a pace so brutal as if to punish himself. Looking down, he saw the nearly purple head of cock and the veins straining against the thin overly-sensitive skin. He needed to slow down with the fantasy. He was _so_ hard. _So_ close. If he wanted this feeling to last more than a fucking minute, he should’ve stopped imagining how Rey would react if he flicked his tongue against her clit. Or what sounds she’d make if he fucked a finger or two into her. If she’d be so wet, he’d hear his fingers sliding in and out.  
  
_God_ , Ben wanted to make her come. Ben wanted to do other things too, like make her laugh, make her happy, and make her feel safe. But he longed to see her freckled face contort with pleasure and feel her pussy contract around him over and over. He wanted to know that it was him who brought her over the edge of an orgasm. And she deserved it. Good girls like Rey deserved to come.  
  
“Come for me, sweetheart,” Ben groaned under his breath. His hand slipped over his cock. Barely in control, he could just picture it. His lips firmly wrapped around her stiff clit. Sucking and _sucking_ until she would beg him with “please” and “don’t stop”. Until her voice would break saying his name and she’d tighten her fingers in his hair. Until she’d shake so bad, he’d have to hold her down. Until she’d come—writhing and gushing—all over his face.  
  
“Fucking _hell_.”  
  
Ben came into his hand. For the most part. Some of the more powerful spurts launched his cum onto the shower wall. Down at his feet. It lasted a concerning amount of time for just jerking off in the shower. Resting his head against the tiled wall, he waited for his vision to come back into focus and for his heart rate to slow down. He pictured Rey sprawled out underneath him, naked and panting with him as they both came down. She’d smile up at him. Maybe laugh a little. Rey was always laughing with him.  
  
His softening cock was a relief, but he knew it was only temporary. Tomorrow, would come and he’d have to sit next to her in class again, and act like being her friend was enough. It would push him to the brink all over again which would bring him right back to this shower. Back to calling her sweetheart where she’ll never hear it.  
  
Still, there was a part of him that was hopeful. Despite the fact that he tended to ruin everything he touched, he couldn’t ignore the way she looked at him. It was in the sugary sweet way she looked at him, in her blushes, and in her hugs that Ben found the barest pieces of evidence that she just might be in love with him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, Rey's tank top won this round. 
> 
> Ben is such a cutie thinking about nice, wholesome things like eating his girl out when he gets himself off. 
> 
> He gets a little less wholesome in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! There will not be a lot of plot in this one folks. Ben and Rey are very tired, and in this particular universe they're going to have it very easy.  
> This fic is also based on the song Have You Ever Been In Love by The Ivy, and I intend to make the fic just as soft as the song.


End file.
